Cold winter
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: Eugene messed up his life... But when a old flame shows up... Everything can change. Short one shot.


Hi everybody ! I wanted to write something about Sheena and Eugene cuz... Well, I just love 'em ever so much!

Thanks to Hanna Cabrodi for correcting my fic and getting it better!

Enjoy !

Oh, last thing, I could maybe - maybe - write a sequel if you people really like it.

* * *

"It's cold," I muttered to myself as I waited here motionless and bone chillingly cold.

It's been a half hour since I left home for work. I've spent a half hour waiting for the bus to show up to pick me up so I can get to work. And this has been my routine every day since I dropped out of high school.

I won't kid myself. My life's been miserable. Dropping out of school was the worst mistake I ever made. I'm still paying the consequences of my decision.

I sighed as I lowered my green eyes to the ground, staring at the white flakes that danced in the wind. They reminded me of myself. They were lost. They didn't know where the wind would lead them; they weren't aware that they could crash into a tree or a car window shield to be dissolved by the wipers. My life wasn't too different. I could be dissolved into nothing and no one would even notice Eugene Horowitz was gone.

"It's so damn cold," I uttered to no one, still trying to keep myself warm with my long black coat wrapped around my body.

My fingers were slowly becoming numb and I felt my nose and ears freeze to the point where I felt they weren't even there. I HATE wintertime. The brisk and bitter cold was one of my greatest enemies.

And of COURSE, my bus was late. AGAIN. That's JUST what I need to top this miserable day, another late mark for work. After all these years, I'm still a jinx. Damn it! No wonder I don't have a girlfriend. What girl in her right mind would date an ugly redhead with freckles that works in a dingy old bar in the bowels of downtown Louisville?

Ahh, Hillwood. Everything was so simple back then. As a child, I'd always hang out with my friends at Gerald Field. When I turned 16, my bright childhood suddenly became dark. I began to immerse myself in drugs and all kinds of shit. It all just began to fall apart. I lost everything; my friends, my life, my willpower. I went from being a simple jinx to a human wrecking ball. Not too good, huh?

I checked my watch and saw that my bus was 5 minutes late. PERFECT.

''_Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath_? _Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life,_" I softly sang along to the song playing repeatedly on my mp4 player.

They're probably right. But can you blame me? I don't have an OUNCE of hope in my life. I can't change the past and now I'm paying the price. And that's just the way my life is.

I looked up and spotted the blue and gray bus appearing from around the corner and sighed in relief. Buses were almost NEVER late in Hillwood. God, I miss that town. Louisville sucks SO bad.

I was about to step in when I saw a silhouette running from afar, her hand trying to reach the bus.

"WAIT!" She screamed just as the door was about to close behind me.

I asked to the driver to open the door again. He finally noticed the girl behind me and opened the door to let the girl– _woman_– enter.

"Oh, God bless you," she stated sheepishly as she smiled at both me and the driver.

I returned the smile just as sheepishly as I headed towards an available seat. She began to look around for another seat but noticed that the only other available seat was next to me. She sat down to my right. Her arm, which was covered by the sleeve of her long, dark green coat, touched mine.

I decided to talk.

"So are you new in town?" I stupidly inquired. "I take this bus every morning and I've never seen you on it until now.

She laughed nervously and played around with her fingers.

"I moved here three months ago. I could never seem to be on-time for work."

"And where do you work?"

"I'm the president of Animal-cross."

I blinked incessantly, impressed and shocked.

"That association that fights against animal cruelty?"

She smiled. "The very one!"

For a moment, I stared in silence, unable to muster up a response. She was beautiful and seemed almost familiar. She had light brown hair that flowed freely behind her with a green headband in place. And she has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. It's so weird. She reminds me of someone. Do I KNOW her?

"Impressive," I said. "Oh! I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Eugene."

She shook my hand. "Sheena. Sheena Smith.

My eyes bugged out at what I just heard. I COMPLETELY froze. My hand and her were still clasped together in a hand shake but I began to grip it more forcefully.

"It can't be. Sheena. Sheena Smith, is it REALLY you? From P.S. 118?"

Her face showed a tinge of pain because of my forceful grip on her hand but at the mention of our old school, her gaze, too, froze in surprise and looked right at me.

''Eu... Eugene Horowitz?''

I nodded intently and remained silent. I felt other people's gaze burn my back but I could care less right now. We just continued staring at each other as if to try to find something to say.

"Oh gosh..." she said uneasily as she rubbed her nose.

"Y-yeah...It's been a while..."

She sighed, still surprised. Wow If someone would've told me that I was gonna run into my ex-best friend today, I wouldn't have believed them !

"Yeah," she said, removing her gaze from me.

"Looks like you have everything you always wanted," I added.

"Sure did. I finally realized all of my dreams. What—what about you? Are you still on, uh… you know." She asked nervously.

I smiled slightly as I reflected on my life.

"No. I don't dabble with drugs anymore. Still, my usage DID mess up my life in the long run, anyways."

She looked at me with sympathy. That's the Sheena I remembered. I know that no matter how angry she was at me for leaving her behind, she still cared deep down.

She was always such a sweetheart.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

I waved my hand at her to shake it off.

"D—don't worry. I'm fine. It's just that… well… Can we kinda drop it and talk about something else? We just ran into each other after all these years. I'm sure you have so many things to tell me!" I pressed in hope that she truly would change the subject.

I soon realized I shouldn't have said that to a girl. She began to tell me about her adventures after high school and how she became the president of the association and is still going on and on and on. To be honest, I thought she would always be a hippie. I kinda liked that about her. Sure, she's still a vegetarian now and cares WAY too much about animals but she doesn't look like a hippie anymore. She was just normal… but in the most beautiful way.

Gosh, who am I kidding? I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember.

Well, no. Actually, I fell in love with her back in seventh grade when we accidentally kissed. On second thought, it wasn't really an accident. We were playing spin the bottle with the gang at one of Rhonda's parties.

"So… do you still keep in touch with the gang?" I crossed my arms and peeked to view where we were. I still had a good 10-15 minutes before we reached my stop.

"I still talk to Nadine and Stinky on Facebook. Often!" She explained, brushing back a brown lock. "Last I heard," she continued, "Arnold and Helga married and Curly's been in jail for the past 2 years but other than that, I haven't heard much else. How about you?"

''I have no information about them, sorry...'' I lowered my head and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's okay." She stated comprehensively. "Oh, look. We've reached my stop. How about we catch up another time? Are you available on Saturday to… you know… hang out?"

I grinned.

"Sounds good to me. See you then, Sheena. Take care."

She smiled back at me and waved as she got off at her stop. I looked through the window to see her as the wind flowed through her hair and leaned my forehead against the window.

Maybe life DOES has something good for me this time.


End file.
